brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 42: Dissolution
Squad 42: Dissolution is a Star Wars brickfilm by Gareth Pugh.Directory listingRelease thread It is set shortly after the Clone Wars, and with the clone troopers now converted into the Galactic Empire's Imperial Military, Squad 42 have been tasked with tracking down and eliminating one of the last remaining Jedi.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvu59VWZXr4 Squad 42: Dissolution on YouTube] It is Pugh's first fully CG brickfilm, and his first finished brickfilm release since 2010. It is the sixth film in the Squad 42 series, and it ended a close to 10 year gap since the previous finished entry, as the film that was originally intended to be the sixth installment, Squad 42: Galactic City, was cancelled in 2012. Plot With the Clone Wars over and Order 66 having been executed, the clone troopers that once served the Republic are now under the command of the Emperor and the Galactic Empire, and have helped bring about the near extinction of the Jedi Order. In Galactic City, the Commander is leading Squad 42 on a mission to locate and eliminate one of the last surviving Jedi. Rook observes from up high with a sniper rifle, and alerts the Commander of the Jedi's position. The Commander orders that Rook hold his fire, as they have the exits covered and he wishes to bring the Jedi in alive, despite the primary orders from the Emperor. Before the Jedi can be stunned, a protester accosts the Commander, causing a scene and drawing the attention of the Jedi. Rook shoots the protester, and the Commander turns his attention to the Jedi, ordering her to stay put. However, Rook begins to fire at the Jedi, who takes out her lightsaber to deflect the bolts. The Commander orders that Rook cease fire, and one of the bolts is deflected into the Commander, buying the Jedi time to make an escape. The Jedi flees down a staircase to a ledge, where her path is blocked by a gunship. She uses the force to lift a grate and jumps into the tunnels below. Here she is met by Zeph, who she duels and manages to incapacitate before fleeing. The Commander hops down the grate and gives chase. He fires a bolt that knocks the Jedi down a shaft, and he heads down after her. He finds her flat on the ground, and picks up her lightsaber. Rook arrives, and the Commander reprimands him for having disobeyed orders. Rook counters with the reminder that the Commander disobeyed the Emperor's orders, and questions who the Commander even fights for. The Jedi begins to move, and Rook realizes the Commander left her alive, calling him a traitor. The Commander uses the lightsaber to kill Rook, and states that he remembers who he fights for. When a gunship arrives and drops off Tac, he finds Rook dead, and the Jedi and the Commander missing. Cast *Keshen Matus as Rook *Brent Mardon as Zeph, Tac *Ruth Knight as The Jedi *Gareth Pugh as The Commander *Neil Rogers as Angry protester Credits *Gareth Pugh - Writer, Director, Animator, Editor, 3D modelling *Harry Parsons - Sound design *Ethan Jeffrey - Original music *Tyler "Clone Army Customs" Page - 3D modelling *"Brick Tale Studios" - 3D modelling *Ross Wilkes-Houghton - Foley *Ruth Knight - Additional sound design *Constance Brannick - YouTube trailer editor *Mum & Dad, Colin Goudie, Meloni Poole, Paul Stratford, Tatiana Sanches, "Brick Tale Studios" - Special thanks Awards |- | colspan="1" rowspan="4"|2018 | colspan="1" rowspan="4"|Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival |Best Digital Effects (CGI) |Won |- |Best Original Music Score |Won |- |Best Voice Acting |Nominated |- |Best Star Wars Brickfilm |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms based on Star Wars Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Squad 42 series brickfilms Category:CG brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Science fiction brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms